


if you are but a dream

by NijinoTabi (Traumfahrte)



Category: Johnny's WEST, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Inspired by La La Land (2016), Kotaki is a middle-school student, M/M, No RPS is not out of character, Shigeoka is a college student, Shigeoka teaches Kotaki to play piano, alternative universe, puppy's love, sad love story, unfinished love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/NijinoTabi
Summary: 小瀧遇见重岡，像是做了一个无法完结的梦。
Relationships: Kotaki Nozomu/Shigeoka Daiki
Kudos: 3





	if you are but a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文学，部分情节灵感来自电影La la land。在开始阅读之前，请仔细查看tag以避雷。

初中毕业的暑假，小瀧望想跟着濱田崇裕学吉他。濱田其时正在追女孩儿，小瀧于是暗地里支招，要他请女孩儿看电影，la la land。事情果然很顺利。濱田既收了小瀧的锦囊，只好和在学生会的好友中间商量，把小瀧带到自己大学的音乐教室里。小瀧因此遇见了偷偷溜进来练琴的重岡，慌乱之中，他对重岡谎称自己是钢琴部的新生。几天之后，小瀧又在教室里见到了重岡，后者正和中间纠缠，并未认出小瀧。原来中间是重岡的前辈，想要重岡代表学校参加钢琴比赛，重岡不从，二人之间爆发了小小的争执，最后莫名其妙把小瀧卷了进去。小瀧无奈之下，硬着头皮做了自己的吉他首秀，结果顺利通过考核，帮重岡赢了和中间的赌约。当晚四个人在拉面店里坐下，重岡心情不错，于是许诺小瀧一个愿望。小瀧见他似乎已经忘记了他们曾见过面，就问，什么都可以吗？重岡很警惕地说，杀人发火不行；又不好意思地补充说，太贵的也不行。小瀧说，那就请重岡さん教我弹钢琴吧。一切如小瀧所愿。重岡教小瀧弹钢琴，兢兢业业仔仔细细，小瀧于是突飞猛进，水平好比春天的韭菜，长势喜人。重岡得意地向隔壁教室的神山智洋炫耀。晚上下课以后，两个人吃完饭回家，还要同行一段路。重岡年长小瀧四岁，总是把小瀧送到车站才走。小瀧站在自动扶梯上回头，看重岡的背影融入夜色之中。

更多的时候，重岡带着小瀧胡闹。有一次两个人差点被老师抓到现行。小瀧真的生了气，却被重岡缠得不行，最后还是垂头丧气地去了拉面店，碰巧遇到打工结束的中间。三人拼桌，中间抱怨自己被指导老师一顿臭骂，重岡想笑又不敢笑，被中间看穿。事情败露，拉面店里免不了又是一番鸡飞狗跳。中间和重岡落了个两败俱伤，最后才叹息着说，不知道自己走了还有谁能给重岡擦屁股。原来中间大四要去东京的学校交流，打算以后留在那边就职。这话如同炸雷，谁都没有料到。在拉面店门口和中间告别以后，重岡一直没有说话。他们驻足在一扇摆着钢琴的橱窗前，重岡说自己小时候想成为一个钢琴家，但是没能如愿。这话轻飘飘的，小瀧不知道该接些什么。终于到了要分手的时候，重岡像以往一样嘱咐他路上小心，夜风习习之中，小瀧仿佛忽然找回了自己的声音。他说：老师，晚安。重岡背对着他挥了挥手。小瀧走上扶梯，忍不住反复回头寻找重岡的背影，但哪里也找不到那只在黑暗里静静凝视着他的鸟。他失魂落魄，在电车上睡着了。

恋爱无声地诞生在一个温热的夜晚，亦无声地在另一个相似的夜晚之中结束。钢琴的练习偶有不顺，小瀧烦了的时候，重岡就会坐在他身边，弹他们第一次见面时的那首曲子。在小瀧心里，爱情的种子一夕之间开花结果。他忍不住吻了重岡。重岡什么都没说，只是轻轻拍了拍他的头。这果实于是眨眼间又枯萎了。夏天要结束了，重岡的生日快到了，小瀧也要升上高中了。有一天在车站前分手时，重岡忽然对小瀧说，明天不用再来了，小瀧心惊胆战，连连追问，重岡只是含糊地说，要开学啦，钢琴教室不能再用了。小瀧心怀侥幸，忍不住又问，自己可不可以去重岡的生日聚会。重岡忽然用那种鸟一样的眼神看着他，说，生日聚会已经有约了，要和女朋友一起过。小瀧的心终于死了。临走之前，重岡轻轻松松地说，以后不要再装大学生啦，小瀧这么聪明，一定会考上一个好大学，成为一个立派的大人的。小瀧听到这句不负责任的祝福，心里的怨气忽然升了起来，心想你又知道我的什么呢？但重岡原来真的从第一面就看穿了他，因此竟连一个邮箱地址都没有留下来。小瀧像过去的每一个夏夜那样，一动不动地站在原地，目送重岡的背影离去。自始至终，重岡一次头也没有回过。他消失在车站的人流之中，犹如一滴雨汇入大海。

升上高中，小瀧果然很快就交到了女朋友。他陪女朋友逛街，吃饭，唱歌，看电影，送女朋友去打工的地方。一切都顺利得不可思议。女朋友温顺，可爱，有双大眼睛，从不和他吵架。有一次他们在餐厅里约会，听到邻座的一对情侣吵架，场面有些难以收拾。女朋友小声说，女方自己认识，是打工的地方的前辈。正巧男方要去洗手间，起身的时候，小瀧一眼就认出了那半张侧脸。竟是许久不见的重岡。在看到重岡的那一刻，一个计划忽然在他心里成型。他默不作声地跟了过去。在洗手间的门口，小瀧对一脸狼狈的重岡说：和我一起逃走吧；重岡没有挣脱他的手。

他们在大阪的夜里游荡了很久。小瀧牵着重岡的手，一直一直牵着，好像终于找回了自己失落已久的心。重岡的手机响了好几次，但他一次也没看，始终安安静静，仿佛任凭小瀧带他去海角天涯。最后他们又回到车站前，小瀧说我去买水吧，老师要喝汽水吗？他跑到自动贩卖机前，买了两瓶汽水，又给女朋友发了一则短信，告诉她自己的位置，请她把那位前辈带来。回去之后，重岡从小瀧手里接过汽水，汽水冰冰凉凉的，像大阪夜空中的星星。重岡抬起头，对小瀧说：今晚谢谢你；小瀧于是再度见到了那双鸟一样的眼睛，在黑夜里静静地凝视着他。计划功亏一篑。小瀧原本打算，要特地挑在重岡的女朋友过来的时候吻他，以女方的脾气，定会恼羞成怒，同重岡就地分手，甚至闹到双方都下不来台的地步。这等杀敌一千自损八百的伎俩，尽管在旁人眼里幼稚得可笑，却是他唯一能想到的报复重岡的手段，但就因为重岡的这一句谢谢，一切都土崩瓦解。小瀧的心又一次行将枯萎之际，重岡浑然不知地问：可以告诉我你的邮箱地址吗？

他们竟然成了朋友。春天来了，小瀧放学以后，常常绕路去重岡的公寓。重岡的下宿处很小，三叠一间，窗外就是一条河。他在房间里摆了一架小小的电子琴，用来作曲，有时候写着写着就趴在琴上睡着了。小瀧去了也无事可干。他把窗户打开，在河水的声音之中写作业。管理员告诉重岡，楼里有人投诉他弹琴太吵，小瀧站在窗边看他们在楼下聊天。趁对方接电话的时候，重岡抬起头，冲楼上的小瀧做鬼脸，小瀧就把头缩了回去。榻榻米上摆着他从收发室拿来的信封，上面印着重岡的名字，和一家唱片公司的logo。小瀧知道这家公司，也知道它在东京。他在笔记本上写下重岡的名字，又慢慢地把它划掉。重岡回来了，小瀧一股脑地把笔记本塞进书包里，起身告辞，说自己要去接女朋友下班。他沿着河慢慢地走，不一会儿又跑起来。春天的夜晚，河边有人垂钓，有人放风筝，只有小瀧在想，和重岡一起出逃的那个晚上为什么不能永远不要结束。

小瀧假装无意地向女朋友透露，上次的男生其实很想跟那位前辈复合。没过几天，那位女性的身影出现在了公寓前。小瀧仍然靠在窗边，听他们在楼下争吵，不久，窗外传来女人的哭声，但过一会儿就小了。重岡似乎对一贯强硬的女性落泪束手无措，只好把她抱在了怀里。电子琴上还摆着一份未完成的琴谱，是重岡最爱弹的那首曲子的改编，可惜已经卡在那里很久了。小瀧把自己之前写在笔记本上的后续撕下来，留在琴盘上，又掏出上次从女朋友包里偷来的口红，丢在房间的角落，赶在两人回来之前匆忙逃走了。

小瀧去接女朋友下班，在店门口，他提出了分手。女朋友毫无防备，大眼睛里泪水涟涟，哀哀地问他到底为什么不行，小瀧说抱歉，心里却意外，原来女孩子为自己哭是这么一种感受。女朋友拽着他索吻，他没动，但也没有拒绝，想着这就是最后一次。然而生活有时就像电视剧，重岡忽然出现在他来的那条路上，身边还站着那位前女友。小瀧的手抬了抬，又放下，心想一切终于可以到这里结束了。

离开重岡两个月以后，小瀧又见到了濱田，这才得知后者已经和那个女孩儿分手，理由是对方找到了一个更有钱的未婚夫。濱田心中抑郁难解，拎着啤酒在河岸边和小瀧对影成四人，可惜小瀧还是未成年，只能乖乖喝橙汁。他从手机里调出一首曲子，那是之前在重岡家里偷偷录下的，正是那首未完成的曲子。背景里有很多杂音，开头隐隐有人大笑，后面只剩下轻轻的钢琴声。濱田越听越觉得嘴里的啤酒发苦，苦得要叫人流泪。小瀧想起那部电影的结局，忽然有些后悔，如果当初他没有让濱田带女孩儿去看这部电影，现在他们是不是都能好过一点儿？

小瀧再也没有见过重岡，也再没有弹过钢琴。有传闻说重岡早已在东京飞黄腾达，又有人说他其实百般受挫，这些流言蜚语，小瀧一个也没有去求实。他在岁月流逝中慢慢长大成人，像其他普通人一样，成为了一个普通的上班族，守着一份普通的工作。一次饭局上，他遇到了从东京派遣回来的中间，中间已经结婚，有了妻子和孩子，两个人聊了一些以前的事情。小瀧终于鼓起勇气，装作不经意地问起重岡。从中间口中，小瀧得知，重岡居然真的成为了一名钢琴老师。他一直在大阪，中间说，重岡的教室就在离这里不远的地方。

小瀧和中间告别，他犹豫地向中间所说的钢琴教室走去。那晚的星星又冷又亮。在短短两条街的距离之中，小瀧仿佛做了一个梦。梦里他向重岡告白，他们在那个小小的房间里做爱，重岡的吻像窗外的流水一样，温柔得令人心碎；他考上了重岡的母校，重岡说干得好，两个人一起溜进从前的教室，重岡笑嘻嘻地说自己拿到了一家本地公司的约稿；他们同居，为了选房子吵了一架，后来重岡给他做了三个月早餐，而他负责帮重岡的教室发传单，买窗帘；下班以后他推掉居酒屋的聚会，绕路去重岡的教室，只为了看他被小孩子围绕着，在欢声笑语之中弹那首他们最爱的钢琴曲——

教室里亮着灯，隐隐有音乐流淌。门开着。小瀧静静地站到了门边。窗外飘来金桂的香气。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想做情人节贺文的，但是这篇其实是我在借こたしげ凝视些别的东西了，想来在情人节也未必应景。至于从爱里逃走的人能否获得幸福，这个问题就留给读者诸君去解答吧。


End file.
